Scarlett
"I co ona niby może nam zrobić?"' - ostatnie słowa Federacyjnego dowódcy zwiadu, który w czasie inwazji, zapuścił się na tereny Necrocronusa.' Scarlett thumb|400px|Scarlett Mieszkająca obecnie na terenach Necrocronusa, stosunkowo młoda, kształcąca się w mrocznych arkanach, nekromantka. Obdarzona nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami do kontaktów ze zmarłymi, od najmłodszych lat zachowywała się dziwnie. Przez te zdolności o mało nie została spalona na stosie. Do CreepyTown, przybyła niedługo po powstaniu Federacji. Zaszyła się w jednej z krypt Necrocronusa i tam zgłębia tajniki mrocznych sztuk. Rzadko opuszcza swój, dom przez co jest mało znana. Historia Scarlett urodziła się w połowie lat 80 ubiegłego wieku. W zasadzie od kiedy tylko zaczęła mówić, opowiadała rodzicom, o dzieciach z którymi się bawi, a których nigdy nigdzie nie było, oczywiście dorośli zbagatelizowali sprawę, uznając że dziecko najprościej w świecie zmyśla. Dziewczynka była typem samotnika, więc nikogo nie dziwiło że wymyśliła sobie przyjaciela. Sprawa stała się znacznie bardziej skomplikowana, gdy mając sześć lat, dziewczynka opisała chłopca z którym się bawi sąsiadce, a ta rozpoznała w nim swojego dawno zmarłego młodszego brata. Już wtedy po niewielkiej mieścinie rozniosła się plotka jakoby dziewczyna była czarownicą. Z wizytą do domu Scarlett przybył nawet ksiądz, odprawiając modły które powinny zdemaskować wiedźmę. Jednak nie wydarzyło się nic podejrzanego, dziecko tylko trochę się zdziwiło że jej rodzicie się bali, ale sam ksiądz nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Ostatecznie w czasie kazania, kapłan zdementował wszystkie pogłoski, co przywróciło życie miasteczka na stare tory. Z czasem dziewczyna zrozumiała, że opowiadanie o tym, że bawi się ze zmarłą siostrą koleżanki, albo córką sąsiada, jest niebezpieczne. Nadal komunikowała się z duchami, jednak zostawiała tą wiedzę dla siebie. Znajomość ze zmarłymi okazała się być dla niej dość przydatna, bo duch pomagały jej w wielu sprawach. Zjawa babci nauczyła ją szyć i gotować, stary nauczyciel matematyki, którego ducha poznała w szkole, pomógł jej zdobyć dobre oceny, a przy okazji opowiedział o wielu wartych zobaczenia miejscach. Pewnego dnia, dziewczyna chodziła po cmentarzu, jak zawsze nocą i jak zawsze sama. Wtedy nawiedziła ją zmora innej dziewczyny podobnej do niej. Początkowo jasna suknia, stanęła w płomieniach, a gładka skóra zaczęła się palić, duch zaczął przeęaźliwie krzyczeć. Scarlett bała się lecz nie mogła ruszyć. Dziewczyna ostrzegła ją by przestała rozmawiać z duchami, bo może skończyć na stosie. Przyszła nekromankta, nie wiedziała dokładnie za co mieszkańcy mogliby ją skazać, ale poważnie przestraszyła się ducha. Przestała rozmawiać z duchami, przestała też chodzić nocami po cmentarzu. Zaczęła stawać się bardziej otwarta na ludzi, co bardzo uradowało całą społeczność. Przez kolejne lata unikała duchów i być może właśnie przez to, nie zapanowała nad swoim darem. Miała piętnaście lat, kiedy zmarła jej matka. Śmierć przyszła nagle i niespodziewanie. Był za nią odpowiedzialny demon, którego przegoniła postać odziana w czarne szaty. W kościele dziewczyna stanęła przed trumną i zaczęła płakać. Nie była w stanie zapanować nad emocjami. Już od dawna nie widziała duchów, lecz teraz zrobiłaby wszystko, by móc zamienić słowo z matką. Jej życzenie spełniło się, lecz nie w taki sposób jakby sobie tego życzyła. Zamiast ujrzeć ducha, dziewczyna dosłownie ożywiła swoją matkę. Kiedy kobieta wstała i wyszła z trumny, wszyscy byli przerażeni, z młodą Scarlett na czele. Jednak dziewczyna nie potrafiła utrzymać ducha w ryzach i niedługo potem, ciało kobiety bezwolnie opadło na ziemie. Ciężkie mlaśnięcie, rozpadających się już zwłok, zapoczątkowało krótką ciszę. Dalej sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie ducha z cmentarza i popędziła ile sił w nogach do wyjścia. Tłum szybko rzucił się za nią, lecz pierwsza osoba jaka jej dotknęła, zajęła się trupim ogniem. Ludzie szybko odskoczyli od Scarlett. Dziewczyna ujrzała wszystkie duchy, w tym dziewczyne z cmentarza i własną matkę. Kazały jej uciekać. Wrota od kościoła się zamknęły a wszystkie wyjścia i okna stanęły w ogniu. Dziewczyna miała dość czasu by dobiec do położonego niedaleko domu, zabrać wygodniejszy strój i skórzaną torbe. Kiedy po wiosce rozeszła się wieść co się stało i kim "naprawde" jest dziewczyna, zorganizowano polowanie na czarownice. Dziwna, złowroga siła czuwała wówczas nad Scarlett. Niedługo po jej ucieczce, miasteczko, w którym była, zostało zaatakowane przez mutanta, który zmasakrował całą osadę, zaczynając właśnie od pogoni. Scarlett długo błąkała się po bezdrożach, wędrując od osady do osady. Ludzie byli wobec niej nieufni, jednak znajdowali się tacy, którzy pozwalali jej się zatrzymać na jakiś czas. Zwykle dziewczyna odpracowywała to, sprzątając w domu, lub zajmując się dziećmi. W czasie jednej z takich wędrówek, usłyszała nawoływanie z terenów bagna, obok którego przechodziła. Znała już, metaliczną, w chwilach skrajnych emocji krzykliwą i głośną barwę głosu. Wołał ją duch, im bardziej zbliżała się do głosu, tym bardziej czuła jego potęge. Znalazła stary, zrujnowany, pochłaniany powoli przez bagno dom. Kiedy weszła w jego progi, ukazał jej się duch potężnego nekromanty, który niegdyś żył na tych terenach. Opowiedział dziewczynie jak własna głupota i chęć władzy sprawiła, że stał się niewolnikiem własnej mocy. Z jego pomocą, dziewczyna odnalazła starą księgę zaklęć czarnoksiężnika. Chociaż księga znajdowała pod wodą, w mule i błocie, to była w idealnym stanie. Dziewczyna złamała pieczęć, która więziła czarnoksiężnika, a ten w podzięce, dotknięciem jednej ręki, przekazał jej jak odczytywać język, w jakim zapisana jest księga. Nie przekazał jej natomiast swego doświadczenia, z prostego powodu, tak ogromna wiedza bez treningu byłaby katastrofalna w skutkach. Dziewczyna zabrała księge, mape kraju, oraz kościany kostur, jak znalazła przy ciele czarnoksiężnika a następnie ruszyła w podróż. Na mapie wyraźnie oznaczone były miejsca gdzie, dziewczyna mogłaby się schronić i tam w spokoju praktykować swoje mroczne rytułały. Wtedy też uszyła swoją czarną szatę, która służy jej do dzisiaj. W czasie wędrówek zdążyła poznać wiele nowych zdolności oraz nauczyła się jak właściwie korzystać z kostura. Od duchów dowiedziała się co stało się z jej rodzinną miejscowością, przy okazji zabiła też potężnego mutanta, który zniszczył jej miejsce zamieszkania, chociaż pomogła jej w tym cała ożywiona wioska. Niedługo potem aby przetestować swe zdolności, wdała się w wojnę z hordą demonów, którą ostatecznie pokonała. W czasie jednej z pordóży spotkała też Octustelle, zwaną też przez nią "Ośmiorniczką". Scarlett nie wie czym ona jest i prawdopodobnie sam stwór, nie wie czym jest. Jednak wiernie jej towarzyszy, często umilając czas swej pani, poprzez wygłupy. W końcu, znudzona ciągłą tułaczką postanowiła osiedlić się gdzieś na stałe, przed CreepyTown osiedlała się w czterech innych miejscach, jednak nic z tego nie wychodziło. Albo ataki demonów, albo wkurzeni wieśniacy, albo po prostu miejsce nie pasowało właścicielce. W końcu, zachęcona także formowaniem się nastawionej na walke, ze wszystkim co nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem Federacji, Scarlett zedycdowała się przybyć do CreepyTown. Necrocronus był dla niej idealnym miejscem. Pełno zwłok i dusz, na których można testować swe zdolności a wygląd pobojowiska i fakt, że praktycznie nikt inny tu nie mieszka, bardzo jej pasował. Wyrzuciła wszystkich nieumarłych z krypty i przerobiła ją na swoje mieszkanie. Ponieważ w czasie zarówno pierwszej jak i drugiej inwazji, miejsce to miało zerową wartość strategiczną, Scarlett przez pewien czas, nawet nie wiedziała, że coś takiego wogóle miało miejsce. Necrocronusa nawiedziły jedynie dwa, lub trzy patrole, które szybko zostały zniszczone, z czego jeden z nich, wybiła osobiście. Było to jedno z nielicznych prawdziwych spotkań z siłymami Federacji. Wygląd Dziewczyna nie stosuje żadnych magicznych sztuczek ani eliksirów. Chociaż rzadko opuszcza swój dom, a jeszcze rzadziej samego Necrocronusa, to bardzo o siebie dba. Używa kosmetyków i innych przydatnych akcesoriów. Ma gładką skórę i wręcz nieskazitelną cerę. Chociaż już dawno poznała poznała receptury eliksirów wstrzymujących starzenie, a często wręcz odmładzających, wcale nie ma zamiaru z nich korzystać. Stwierdziła że używanie takich substancji w tak młodym wieku, świadczyłoby o mentalnej starości. Bardzo rzadko opuszcza swą kryptę za dnia, a jeśli już to porusza się tylko po terenach, wiecznie spowitego pod całunem chmur, Necrocronusa. Wyjątkami są nieliczne dni w roku, kiedy całe CreepyTown, zostaje zasnute chmurami tak ciemnymi, że wydaje zdają się one sprowadzać noc. Z tego powodu, jest bardzo blada, a człowiekowi, który ją spotka, może się wydawać że ma przed sobą zjawe. Efekt ten jest potęgowany także przez drobną posturę dziewczyny i długie noszone przez nią szaty, a skromny makijaż, podkreślający oczy. Dziewczyna ma długie kruczo-czarne włosy, zasłaniające jej uszy. Jej oczy są koloru jasno-szarego i ubarwieniem, pasują do skóry. Pod niewielkim nosem znikają dosyć małe, praktycznie niewidoczne, z powodu swego koloru usta, Scarlett nigdy nie lubiła, i wciąż nie lubi bogato-zdobionych, kolorowych i innych udziwnianych strojów. Praktycznie całą jej garderobe zajmują czarne i bardzo nieliczne białe stroje. Jej głowny ubiór wyjściowy, stanowi długa, czarna szata, z kapturem, którą dziewczyna sama wykonała. Zakrywa ona całe ciało i jak mówi sama właścicielka, ma być praktyczna a nie ładna, dlatego wydaje się być za duża i nie podkreśla ona zbytnio żadnych kobiecych części jej ciała. Zwykle pod nią znajduje się lekka sukienka, lub bluzka i spodnie. Na nogach nosi wygodne, chociaż dosyć ciężkie, okute buty. Nie rusza się też z domu bez swojego kostura i lampy, która oświetla jej drogę. Dziewczynie często towarzyszy para, czerwono-okich kruków. Są one mieszkańcami Necrocronusa i ostrzegają dziewczynę przed każdym zagrożeniem. Po domu nosi się natomiast w czarnych lub białych, lekkich, podkreślających talie i może nie zbyt imponujące, ale wciąż bardzo cieszące oko kobiece walory. Magia ogrzewa jej dom więc, chodzi po nim boso. Zdolności i wyposażenie Scarlett chociaż jest młoda, to z całą pewnością jest niebezpieczna. Ma dość mocy i umiejętności, by stawiać czoła nawet silniejszym od siebie przeciwnikom. Na dodatek stale rozwija swoje zdolności, poznając kolejne stronnice zapisane w księdze i utrwalając swoje dotychczas, opanowane moce.thumb|310px|Przykładowy kościany potwór Scarlett - Nekromancja - podstawowa, pierwsza poznana i najbardziej rozwinięta moc dziewczyny. Zarówno komunikacja z duchami, usidlanie ich jak i zwykłe ożywianie zmarłych nie sprawia jej wielkich trudności. Prawdopodobnie potrafi też wskrzesić zmarłego. Dziewczyna może przyzywać sobie do pomocy całe tabuny nieumarłych, jednak to potrafiliby nawet amatorzy. Jej nieumarli to nie tylko bezrozumne, powolnie maszerujące zombie. Potrafi tworzyć jednostki, mające ten sam potencjał bojowy co przed śmiercią, a często nawet większy, z powodu prostej odporności na obrażenia. W końcu, zombie nawet po rozerwaniu na kawałki, będzie żył. Scarlett, potrafi też łączyć dwa lub więcej ciał, zamykając w nim tylko jedną dusze. Tworząc tym samym kościane potwory. Są one znacznie skuteczniejsze w walce i o wiele wytrzymalsze od zwykłych sług. Mogą mieć też różne moce, które nada im właścicielka, są one jednak ograniczone przez jej własne zdolności. Każdy szkieletor jest inny od drugiego, nie zdarzyło jej się jeszcze stworzyć dwóch takich samych potowrów. - Ogień umarłych - zdolność bardziej wymuszona, niż poznana samodzielnie. Dzięki niej jednak jest ona w stanie ogrzewać swój dom, ale po kolei. Scarlett poznaje kolejne tajniki magii ognia, bez większych trudności, za to ma problemy z każdym innym żywiołem. Z czasem jak co raz bardziej zagłębiała się w tajniki nekromancji, odkryła, że jest w stanie połączyć moc potrzebną do tworzenia nieumarłych, z mocą ognia, w ten sposób stworzyła ona ogień umarłych. Nie jest on niczym nowym w środowisku nekromantów i w zasadzie zastępuje on im podstawowe zdolności bojowe ognia. Dziewczyna może przy jego pomocy, zarówno rozpalić w kominku, co spalić przeciwnika na popiół. To właśnie tego ognia używa aby stopić kości i tworzyć z nich kościane potwory. - Klątwy - rzucane zarówno na poszczególne osoby jak i na niektóre miejsca, pozwalają jej odciągać ciekawskich, lub potencjalne zagrożenia. Od prostych zaklęć wywołujących biegunke, po te sprowadzające choroby i śmierć. Scarlett zna się na klątwach i dobrze wie jak ich używać. Potrafi też nałożyć klątwe tak, by atakowała ona tylko wybranych przez siebie ludzi. Jednak wymaga to sporo mocy, z tego powodu wiedźma nie korzysta z nich zbyt często. - Śmierć - prawdopowodnie najgroźniejsza domena czarnej magii. Jest ona silnie powiązana z magią klątw, jednak dużo od niej potężniejsza. Zaklęcia z domeny śmierci wymagają znacznie większych nakładów mocy, jednak są w stanie uśmiercić absolutnie każdego przeciwnika. Scarlett nauczyła się jedynie dwóch zaklęć, z domeny śmierci, uznając ją za byt niebezpieczną. Pierwszym z nich jest "promień" zaklęcie pozwalające miotać pojedyńczymi pociskami. Drugim jest "fala" w tereni użyta tylko raz, kiedy nieostrożnie zapuściła się na tereny federacji i wpadła w zasadzke jednego z oddziałów. Zabiła wszystkich żołnierzy, uśmiercając przy okazji całą roślinność i bakterie. Jak dokładnie działa moc domeny śmierci nie jest dokładnie wiadome, bo ludzie trafiani wiązką umierali na różne sposoby. Jedni padają na ziemie bez najmniejszej rany, drudzy zostają dosłownie zmasakrowani. Właśnie zaklęcie fali strzeże jej domu. Scarlett obiecała sobie, że nie użyje mocy fali tak długo, jak długo nie znajduje się na skraju śmierci. - Lewitacja - tylko głupiec uważa że wiedźma potrzebuje miotły by wzbić się w powietrze. Scarlett, może latać po przestworzach bez najmniejszych problemów, czym często wzbudza panikę wśród obserwatorów. Przemykając z ogromną prędkością po tarczy księżyca, sprawia że niejedno serce wali jak młot. - Transmutacja - zdolność opanowana jedynie na tyle, by zwiększyć nieco jej zdolności bojowe. Potrafi ona zmienić swoje dłonie w pazury, lub stopy w chwytne szpony, którymi rozerwie obalonego przeciwnika. Czasami używa jej by zwiększyć swoją siłę lub wytrymałość. Jedyną stałą zmianą, jakiej dokonała dziewczyna przy jej pomocy, to znaczna poprawa widzenia w ciemności. - Inne moce - czyli telekineza, iluzja, moc, pozwalająca miotać jej proste wiązki energii, i inne dziedziny magii, które dziewczyna jedynie poznała i nie jest nimi zbyt mocno zainteresowana. Od wyuczyła się jak "skakać" na krótki dystans, w razie zagrożenia życia i tworzyć proste tarcze ochronne. Woli oddawać się temu jakie możliwości otwiera przed nią sztuka nekromancji i nie poprzestanie w tych staraniach tak długo aż nie osiągnie w tej sztuce poziomu arcymistrzowskiego. - Odporność nekromanty - jak każda nekromantka, Scarlett jest odporna na wszelkiego rodzaju jady, trucizny, czy gazy w szczególności trupi jad. Wyjątkiem są te, które w swej intensywności, są w stanie dosłownie wypalać tkankę. - Alchemia - w zasadzie zarówno ona jak i każda inna sztuka magiczna idą w parze, więc Scarlett poświęca się nauce nad sztuką ważenia mikstur i eliksirów, zarówno leczniczych, jak i takich, których jedna kropla wystarczy by zabić. Nie ma jednak ambicji odkrycia sposobu tworzenia kamienia filozoficznego. - Lampa - zwykle brana tylko po to by oświetlać jej drogę, nie ma w zasadzie żadnej wartości bojowej, chociaż jest dosyć ciężka i można zdzielić nią napastnika przez łeb. - Kostur/Kosa - wykonany ze stopionych ze sobą ludzkich kości kostur, należał do czarnoksiężnika, uwolnionego przez Scarlett. Jednak po wyuczeniu się władania ogniem umarłych, dziewczyna stopiła kości pewnego człowieka, by wzmocnić sam kostur, ponaprawiać kilka ubytków a także by dodać do niego kościane ostrze. Dziewczyna mże podpalić kosę swym ogniem, co znacznie zwiększa jej potencjał bojowy. Nie jest jednak dobrą wojowniczką i kosa to absolutna ostateczność. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli spalić wroga ogniem, lub posłać na niego armie truposzy. Początkowo walki uczył ją zaprzyjaźniony duch wojownika, jednak potem jej nauczycielem został, jeden z nielicznych mieszkanców Necrocronusa, Ienstret. Dziewczyna regularnie pobiera u niego nauki, stając się co raz lepsza w walce, chociaż i tak woli niszczyć wroga na dystans. Charakter Scarlett to po prostu wredna osoba i nie ma co się dziwić, w końcu zarówno utrata matki, konieczność ucieczki z własnego domu, który niedługo potem został zrównany z ziemią przez zmutowaną bestie, a na dodatek nagonka Federacji, a przed nią innych ludzi odbiły się na jej psychice. Dziewczyna nie jest jednak skryta, cicha czy skrzywiona (o ile można nie być skrzywionym słysząc głosy, widząc duch i mając za zwierządko, bliżej nieokreślone, "cholerawieco" które przyczepiło się w czasie podróży), po prostu jest wredna. Scarlett jest cierpliwa, sumienna i rzetelna w tym co robi, co pozwoliło jej spokojnie doskonalić się w sztuce magii. Do tego jest bardzo inteligentą, a przez to cyniczną i sakrastyczną osobą. Takim podejściem denerwuje zwykle osoby, które zdążyły ją poznać. Dziewczyna bardzo się szanuje i za same, nawet żartobliwe uwagi na temat jej typowo kobiecych części ciała, jest gotowa sprowadzić na kogoś straszną klątwe. Każdy kto bliżej ją poznał wie, że jest dobrym rozmówcą, ale ci którzy spróbowali się zbliżyć zbyt blisko, wiedzą też, że potrafi być ona śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Jest osobą bezpośrednią i bardzo pewną siebie. Chociaż gdyby chciała, mogłaby się posłużyć wyglądem, by uzyskać to czego chce, jednak uważa że byłoby to grubo poniżej jej godności. Nie lubi hucznych zabaw, stroni od alkoholu i wszelkiej maści używek, zamiast tego woli rozmowy i spacery, zwłaszcza nocą. Przez takie podejście wiele osób uważa ją za nudziare. Słabości Scarlett chociaż bez wątpienia jest groźną osobą, to nie jest niezniszczalna. Fakt, że jest też stosunkowo młoda jak na adeptke magii, sprawia że jej moce mogą się szybko wyczerpać, jeśli nie będzie ona ostrożna. W walce zwykle stara się odstawiać przeciwnika na dystans, bo przy bliskim kontakcie, pomimo treningów, ma niewielkie szanse. Dziewczyna chociaż jest czarownicą, to są rzeczy których się boi. - Boi się że straci kontrolę nad swymi mocami. - Boi się wijów i podobnego robactwa. - Boi się że podzieli los czarnoksiężnika, którego uwolniła. - Boi się że spłonie na stosie. - Boi się że zostanie złapana. - Boi się zostać wykorzystana i porzucona. Octustella thumb|400px|Czyż ona nie jest słodka (wiem że nie)? To małe pocieszne stworzonko jakie towarzyszy Scarlett w podróżach i nocnych przechadzkach po Necrocronusie, lub CreepyTown. Sama Octustella, zwana też przez wiedźme ośmiorniczką, nie wie dokładnie czym jest. W zasadzie nikt nie wie nawet dlaczego wybrano właśnie to imię dla niej. Scarlett po prostu przetłumaczyła tą nazwe na normalny język i nieco "dosłodziła". Sama ośmiorniczka nie jest groźnym stworzonkiem. Uwielbia się bawić, zwłaszcza piłką, którą gryzie lub po prostu odbija i goni. Jest włochatym, stworkiem, troche większym od jamnika. Spod długiego miękiego futerka, wystaje para, mieniących się jasnym światłem ślepi, którymi Octustella doskonale widzi w ciemnościach. To samo futro, zasłania także usta. Ośmiorniczka żywi się głównie rybami, chociaż nie pogardzi też żadnym innym pokarmem. Po zjedzeniu bananów, jej futro dosłownie staje dęba, sprawiając, że wydaje się ona być większa niż jest w rzeczywistości. Na jej plecach wyrastają małe kolce, jednak nie są one zaostrzone. Ośmiorniczka na lądzie porusza się dosyć pokracznie, niczym foka, parą przednich włochatych łapek przesuwając się do przodu i wspomagając się ogonem. Jest za to świetną pływaczką, dzięki czemu doskonale idzie jej polowanie na ryby. Zwykle łapie je w paszcze. Ze swoją panią komunikuje się telepatycznie, Scarlett jest jedyną osobą z jaką Ośmiorniczka potrafi się porozumiewać. Ciekawostki - Zarówno Scarlett jak i jej towaryszka były kompletnie nieplanowane, po prostu najpierw zobaczyłem wiedźme w wynikach wyszukiwania, a potem w czasie szukania artu z kryptą, znalazłem ośmiorniczkę. - Sama Scarlett podobnie jak jej towarzyszka lubi jeść ryby. - Często rzuca sarkastyczne i wredne żarty, głównie jest to łagodna reakcja na czyjąś, głupia wypowiedź w jej otoczeniu. - Lubi podziwiać nocne niebo. - Nie lubi opuszczać domu za dnia, robi to tylko jeśli niebo będzie naprawde ciemne od chmur. Nawet tereny Necrocronusa rzadko są w stanie sprostać jej wymaganiom zachmurzenia. - Jest dziewicą i nie ma zamiaru zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy. Relacje Ienstret - 'chociaż relacje te nie są zbyt zażyłe, to z całą pewnością można ich nazwać więcej niż znajomymi. Podobne podejście do ludzi i sposoby na spędzanie czasu, znacznie ich do siebie zbliżyły. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że dla obojga znajomość ta przynosi korzyści. 'Flavia - prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaprzyjaźniona ze Scarlett osoba. Rozumie ona przez co przeszła dziewczyna i okazuje jej wsparcie. Scarlett z czasem stała się dla dziewczyny prawdziwą przyjaciółką, co jest sporym wyczynem, patrząc na fakt, że obie są bardzo nieufne względem innych. Salai - w zasadzie to stosunki te ciężko określić. Z jednej strony, dziewczyny te są absolutnym przeciwieństwem, jedyne co może je łączyć to mroczne sztuki, jednak faktem jest, że nekromantka ma całkiem dobre stosunki z demonicą, nawet pomimo jej porywczej natury. Milkhaln - chociaż nigdy nie spotkała go osobiście, to bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć, kogoś znacznie bardziej doświadczonego i potężniejszego od siebie. Po części jednak dziewczyna obawia się tego spotkania, gdyż spotkanie maga dużo silniejszego od siebie, mogłoby być dla niej równie korzystne, co zgubne w skutkach. Cytaty "Cóż za błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie." "Doskonała dedukcja." "Sam to wymyśliłeś, czy może przeczytałeś w jakiejś mądrej książce?" "Na potęge magii, potrafisz myśleć!" Najczęstsze odpowiedzi, na idiotyczne uwagi istot, jakie spotyka "Jeszcze jedna taka uwaga i skończysz jako kościany potwór z "lujem" na nosie." Pierwsze i zwykle ostatnie ostrzeżenie, zanim ktoś przekroczy jej cieńką granice tolerancji, na seksistowskie żarty. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures